


December Cuddles

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Hot Chocolate, Husbands, M/M, Short, soft, woolix needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Just some sleepy, cuddly Woolix to cleanse your soul





	December Cuddles

Felix yawned and stretched out his limbs, a droopy smile spreading on his face. Woojin returned from the kitchen and sat down next to him on the love seat on the porch handing him a steaming cup of hot chocolate. “Isn’t it beautiful?” he questioned. Felix cuddled up to him, wrapping his blanket tighter around himself. “It really is. Coming here was a nice idea...”, he mumbled.

They had decided to escape the city over the holidays, fleeing to Woojin’s family’s cabin near a winter resort. It was private and quiet and the two of them could just enjoy the snowy landscapes without any care in the world, drink hot chocolate or cuddle in front of the fireplace – or in today’s case, out on the front porch.

They had been out here for hours, watching the sunrise, cuddled together in warm blankets. The two of them had yearned a romantic trip like this one for so long, but the year had been busy with Woojin publishing his first bestselling book and Felix running his own restaurant, they didn’t have the time for simple romance. But Christmas was near, so they had decided to _make_ time.

“I think the last time we were this relaxed we were still in college”, Woojin pointed out, his voice low and sleepy. Felix chuckled. “True. We used to do this kind of stuff all the time...especially in winter”, he answered. His eyes were getting droopier by the minute, due to being out here since about 5am. Woojin chuckled fondly.

“Let’s go to sleep, kitten...”, he murmured. Felix grumbled. “Don’t wanna...”, he argued. “Baby, if you get any more tired, you’ll spill your hot chocolate all over your lap! I’ll make you a new one when we wake up, but let’s catch up on some sleep, shall we?” Woojin offered. Felix made the same grumbling noise but nodded. Woojin set their mugs down on the outdoor table and rose from the love seat, before turning to swiftly take the blanket-bundle that was his husband into his arms.

Felix wrapped his arms around Woojin’s neck and let the older carry him to their bedroom where he gently tucked him in, quickly pecking his cold, red nose, before joining him. Soon enough, Felix cuddled up to him, resting his head on Woojin’s chest. The older wrapped his arms around his husband’s small frame and pulled him even closer, soon also drifting off to sleep with a content smile on his face.


End file.
